1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image shake correction device mounted on an optical apparatus such as a digital camera, binocular, and telescope, and relates to an optical apparatus and an image pickup apparatus each having the image shake correction device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image shake correction device mounted on a digital camera or the like has a movable member that holds a lens or an image pickup device. The movable member must be movable independently in a left-right direction (yaw direction) and in an up-down direction (pitch direction) with respect to an optical axis.
To this end, a technique has been proposed in which a shaft formed on one of a movable member and a stationary member is engaged with an elongated hole formed in another of them (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications Nos. H10-10597 and 2010-152020). In this technique, the movable member is supported to be movable relative to the stationary member in a first direction along the elongated hole and supported to be pivotable about the shaft in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction, so that the movable member can be movable independently in these two different directions.
However, due to a sliding friction force occurring between the shaft and the elongated hole with movement of the movable member, load on an actuator for driving the movable member increases and the positioning accuracy of the movable member is lowered.